To Heal Her Broken Heart
by AsphyxiatedRomance
Summary: Kagome's new,Inuyasha is her neighbor,her life is perfect,that is until their ex's show up,Kikyo,Hojo, Now Kagome has a dark secret that's killing her..S-MI-K
1. Original Story Summary 1to9

Oh k this story was deleted but I fixed it and I re posted it. I NOW HAVE A DISCLSIMER ON EVERY CHAPTER! Sorry to tell you all but I lost all the other chapters (my disk crashed, and I just happened to save this on the computer) so I'll do a quick summary then continue with the story. This chapter is changed it is not the same!

This is a very emotional chapter so I hope you all like it. Give me some feedback here. I'm starting to run out of ideas!

* * *

**:Blanket Disclaimer for To Heal Her Broken Heart:**

**:I do not own Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does:

* * *

**

Summary for chapters 1-9! (Gomen nasai if it's not very detailed)

Kagome moves to a new town and her neighbor is InuYasha. For some

reason she is drawn to him and he to her. She meets Sango and

Miroku. Miroku wants desperately for Sango to return his feelings. He

has finally had enough of her ignoring him so he gives up on her. Only

then does Sango realize she had feelings for him too, and takes it upon

herself to tell him only he won't listen. She gets Miroku's attention by

grabbing him and kissing him, they finally admit to each other. Kagome

and Inuyasha slowly get closer and closer without even realizing it they

had fallen in love. Kagome however had a horrible past relationship.

Gradually in time Kagome and Inuyasha had admitted their feelings to

one another. The dance finally came, they meaning Sango, Miroku,

Kagome and Inuyasha were all enjoying themselves. Kagome and

Inuyasha went for a walk through the pathways that spiraled throughout

the park. While walking a girl with long black hair and sparkling gray

eyes ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. It was his ex girlfriend Kikyo.

Suddenly a guy ran up beside Kikyo it was Hojo, Kagome's ex

boyfriend. Kikyo and Hojo has both cheated on Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kikyo pretended to run off crying because she knew Inuyasha's

weakness was tear shed. Inuyasha instinctively ran after her, leaving

Kagome alone with Hojo. Hojo grabbed her wrist and told her to stay,

he began to get forceful. Kagome thrust her palm into his nose,

breaking it and kicked him in the stomach. She ran to find Inuyasha.

Kikyo had asked Inuyasha his true feelings for Kagome, he had never

told her that he loved her, that's if he did love her. Kikyo confessed

that she did still love him and did everything in her power to get him to

kiss her. Somehow his self control snapped and he kissed her. This is

when Kagome just happened to come up, her eyes wide with shock

and tears streaming down her cheeks fled blindly. Kagome ran into

Hojo again (he was looking for her), she told him to leave her alone, he

ignored her demands. He dragged her to him, and whispered roughly in

her ear, "I want my way with you" Kagome struggled against him but

found she had no strength, emotionally or physically. "Inuyasha won't

help me he won't come for me..." was her final thought as Hojo uttered

the haunting line, "Now be a good girl and don't scream" Hojo rapes

her, and she wakes up and he's gone and it's still night. The memories

hit her in one shot, she pulls her dress back on and wearily walks

around to leave. She bumps into someone, fearful it's Hojo she

screams. It was Inuyasha. He tries to help Kagome but she screams for

him not to touch her, and confesses to him that she saw him with

Kikyo and asks for him to explain. When he replies "he can't" she

leaves the dance with Kouga. To deal with the pain of a broken heart

and body she cuts her arms and wrists. Kagome does this for months,

while she is dating Kouga. Inuyasha hasn't been in school since the

dance. One day the memories hit her too quickly and she slashes her

arms up really badly, while she is bleeding on the floor her phone rings.

Kagome answers the phone and in the middle of her sentence she

passes out. She wakes up in the hospital, with Sango by her bed.

Sango questioned the cuts and Kagome denys everything. Weeks after

Kagome gets out of the hospital Sango comes over before Kagome's

date with Kouga. While Kagome is getting changed in the bathroom

Sango finds Kagome's pocket knife and it's bloody. Sango leaves so

Kagome could go on her date, and rushes to Inuyasha's house. After

Sango told Inuyasha everything, Inuyasha waits for Kagome in her

room. Kagome gets home a few hours later and goes up to her room.

Sensing someone's there Kagome calls out, "Who's there!" Inuyasha

steps forward with sad eyes, Kagome screams "Get away from me!"

He could see the fear that lie behind her eyes. Inuyasha gently pulled

her to his chest and held her still. "What happened?" he asked in a soft

tone. Kagome immediately starts to cry uncontrollably. "Please

Kagome I-I can't help you if you don't tell me" he whispered. With

sobs she stuttered out "Hojo- he- he- r-raped- me" Then shed many

more tears her shoulders shaking with every sob. "Damn that bastard"

he growled holder her tighter. "Kagome?" he asked. She hiccuped as

an answer. "Sango told me she found your pocket knife and it was

bloody, what's going on?" he said his voice full of concern. Kagome

cried harder. She shakily held out her arms to him, Inuyasha pushed

back her sleeves, his eyes wide in horror. Kagome's arms were scarred

and cut, bandages covered fresh cuts. Inuyasha ran his fingers over the

scars and whispered, "How could you do this?" Kagome didn't dare

look him in the eye. Inuyasha grabbed her chin and made her look at

him, "Kagome I love you and I don't want to see you hurt, please

don't ever do this again" This was the first time ever that Inuyasha had

told Kagome that he loved her. Kagome cried out and hugged him

fiercely, whispering, "I love you too" One year later Kagome had

finished her therapy, and was back to a normal life. She and Inuyasha

celebrated their one year anniversary by going out to eat. There they

saw their friend Ayame, within seconds Kagome arranged for her,

Inuyasha, Ayame, Sango and Miroku to all go to Club Enkai. The girls

got ready at Kagome's house and a few minutes later they were all at

Club Enkai dancing. Miroku was with Sango and Kagome with

Inuyasha, Ayame however felt very left out. When she went to the bar

to get a drink she was asked to dance by a tall guy, as soon as he was

close to her dancing his hands were roaming her body. He wouldn't get

off her when suddenly a fist came crashing into the guys face. The

guys arm was around Ayame's waist and she was being dragged down

with him until a strong arm pulled her away and into something warm.

She looked up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. It was Kouga. He

smiled at her and Ayame blushed deeply. Ayame and Kouga talked for

the rest of the night, and found they shared similar interests and had

alike personalties. Ayame told Kouga she was here with Kagome,

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, all he did was smile and tell her that he

did know them. Kagome and everyone else found Ayame and they all

left for Kagome's house. After saying their good byes, the girls went

into Kagome's home, ad Miroku and Inuyasha into Inuyasha's home.

Kagome giggled as she walked up to the answering machine and

pressed the button. The message echoed through the house.

"One new message received at 7:05 p.m. Beep! Hello this is officer

Genkai from the Tokyo Police department, this message is for

Hiragashi, Kagome regarding her charges of rape last year, if you could

just give me a call at 468-768-3152. Arigato" Kagome froze, her eyes

stung from tears and her throat felt tight. "Iiye...not again..." she

choked out.

* * *

So what do you all think of it? I had over 80 reviews before it was deleted so help me reach my quota of 5 reviews for 2 chapters.

Sayonara! SurfinDiva


	2. Chapter 2 or 10

Oh k now that you're all caught up here's the next chapter ! Chapter 3 is coming up soon.

* * *

**:I Do Not Own InuYasha or Any Of The Characters, They Belong To Rumiko Takahashi:

* * *

What Happened Last Time...**

"One new message received at 7:05 p.m. Beep! Hello this is officer

Genkai from the Tokyo Police department, this message is for

Hiragashi, Kagome regarding her charges of rape last year, if you could

just give me a call at 468-768-3152. Arigato" Kagome froze, her eyes

stung from tears and her throat felt tight. "Iiye...not again..." she

choked out.

* * *

To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 10

"Re-Opening The Wounds"

The final beep of the message rang through the eerie silence that

plagued the small home. Kagome struggled to breathe her eyes wide

with shock. "Not again...please not again" she whispered faintly. She

drew in a ragged breath before falling to her knees.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now  
_

_Speaking to the atmosphere  
_

_No one's here and I fall into myself  
_

_This truth drives me  
_

_Into madness  
_

_I know I can stop the pain  
_

_If I will it all away  
_

"Kagome!" cried out Ayame and Sango at the same time. They rushed

to her side. Kagome bowed her head as tears fell like rain from her

eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to comfort her

frayed emotions. The salty tears dropped from her eyes and onto her

knees. "Not again, not again, not again..." she whispered in a chant.

"K-Kagome" called out Ayame touching a hand to her shoulder,

Kagome snapped her head up startling her two friends. Her's eyes had

a ghastly shine to them, her hair tangled slightly. She was as pale as a

ghost.

_Don't turn away  
_

_(Don't give in to the pain)  
_

_Don't try to hide  
_

_(Though they're screaming your name)  
_

_Don't close your eyes  
_

_(God knows what lies behind them)  
_

_Don't turn out the light  
_

_(Never sleep never die)_

"Come on Kagome let's get you up to your room" Sango said softly.

With the support of her two friends they got her to her bed. Within

minutes she was asleep with a horribly pained expression on her face.

Rain began to pour from the heavens Thunder boomed in the sky and

lightning flashed.

* * *

:KAGOME'S DREAM:

_Kagome walked along a dirt pathway with Inuyasha's hand securely _

_in hers. Trees were everywhere, sunlight streamed through their _

_branches creating dapples of shade over the path. Kagome giggled _

_as she leaned up against Inuyasha as they walked. A strangely _

_familiar voice echoed through the woods. "Who's there?" she called _

_out taking a few steps ahead. The voice echoed again too muffled to _

_understand. "Inuyasha, let's go I'm scared" she said turning around _

_to face him. He wasn't there. "Come on Inuyasha something isn't _

_right" she said spotting his red haori. He was sitting on a nearby _

_bench his bangs covering his eyes. "Inuyasha?" she asked stooping _

_over to get a better look at his face. Inuyasha reached up and took _

_her hand without looking up. She pulled his hand to pull him up, he _

_didn't budge. He slowly lifted his head...Hojo's face stared back at _

_her. Horror flashed through her eyes, as the voice echoed again this _

_time louder, clearer, 'Now be a good girl and don't scream' "Iiye!" _

_she screamed trying to pull away, Hojo grabbed her wrist and held _

_tight. "Onegai, iie not again! Hojo stay away from me!" she cried out. _

_She could see Inuyasha's figure staring at her. "Inuyasha! Help me! _

_Inuyasha! Onegai!" she screamed out as Hojo got closer and closer. _

_Inuyasha didn't move. The voice echoed louder and louder, 'Now be _

_a good girl and don't scream' Hojo had a twisted sinister smile on _

_his face, as he repeated the echo. He grabbed her other wrist, and _

_threw her to the ground. The more she screamed the louder the _

_echoed voice became. "Iiye! Iiye! Please someone help me!" she said _

_between sobs. Kagome scrambled back, gasping, her voice was sore _

_from screaming. Hojo took slow steps toward her. 'Now be a good _

_girl and don't scream' blasted from nowhere. She screamed out _

_again as she pressed her hands over her ears. 'Now be a good girl _

_and don't scream' just rang out over and over again._

* * *

_I'm frightened by what I see  
_

_But somehow I know  
_

_That there's much more to come  
_

_Immobilized by my fear  
_

_And soon to be  
_

_Blinded by tears  
_

_I can stop the pain  
_

_If I will it all away_

Kagome thrashed around in her sleep tangled in the blankets to her bed.

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!" cried Sango and Ayame trying to wake

her. Her eyes shot open as she sat upright so quickly her head spun.

She moaned as she fell back onto the bed. Sango put a hand on her

shoulder. At the contact Kagome screamed shrilly.

_Don't turn away  
_

_(Don't give in to the pain)  
_

_Don't try to hide  
_

_(Though they're screaming your name)  
_

_Don't close your eyes  
_

_(God knows what lies behind them)  
_

_Don't turn out the light  
_

_(Never sleep never die)_

"Kagome it's me Sango! Shhhh! It's alright" she cooed. Kagome's

heart was beating savagely in her chest, her eyes stung with dry tears.

Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees.

She sat there on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Ayame

reached out to comfort Kagome, her eyes grew wide as she moved

further away from Ayame's hand. "Stay away from me..." Kagome

whispered, her voice scratchy and horse. Sango pulled Ayame from the

room and into the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ayame desperately as tears fell from

her eyes. "I'm not sure what to do" Sango admitted her own eyes

filling with tears too.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear  
_

_Death before my eyes  
_

_Lying next to me I fear  
_

_She beckons me  
_

_Shall I give in  
_

_Upon my end shall I begin  
_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for  
_

_I rise to meet the end_

"We should call Inuyasha" said Ayame quickly. "Hai" replied Sango

pulling out her cell phone. She quickly dialed his number and pressed

the receiver to her ear. "Onegai pick up, pick up" she whispered as the

phone rang. "Hello?" came his voice thick with sleep. "Inuyasha!

Onegai come over as fast as you can it's Kagome, she needs you!"

Sango cried into the mouth piece. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he said

worriedly. "Just come over!" Sango cried again. Two minutes later

Inuyasha and Miroku burst through the front door. "Inuyasha up here!"

called Ayame from Kagome's room. He ran up the stairs and into her

room.

_Don't turn away  
_

_(Don't give in to the pain)  
_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)  
_

_Don't close your eyes  
_

_(God knows what lies behind them)  
_

_Don't turn out the light  
_

_(Never sleep never die)_

Lightning flashed across the sky as Kagome looked up. Shadows cast

over her face as tears ran from her horror filled eyes. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha said softly. He cautiously walked over to her. She saw a

figure drawing nearer and scooted further away. "Kagome it's alright

it's me, Inuyasha" he whispered into the dimly lit room. "I-Inuyasha?"

she repeated.

_Don't turn away  
_

_(Don't give in to the pain)  
_

_Don't try to hide  
_

_(Though they're screaming your name)  
_

_Don't close your eyes  
_

_(God knows what lies behind them)  
_

_Don't turn out the light  
_

_(Never sleep never die)_

Then the name clicked, "Inuyasha!" she cried out latching onto him.

Kagome hugged him as if her life depended on it. Inuyasha embraced

her back, then the tears began to flow. She sobbed hysterically, her

cheek pressed to his chest. All he could do was hold her while she

cried her heart out. With every tear that fell she lost a bit more of

herself. Kagome was wearing herself down to nothing. "But why didn't

you help me?" she asked in a panicked voice. "What do you mean

Kagome?" he said gently. "At the place with all the trees when Hojo

came back you disappeared" she said searching his eyes. "When did

Hojo come back?" he ask his temper flaring. "Tonight, when we were

at the place with the trees" she said tightening her grip on him. He

looked to Sango and Ayame who whispered "She was dreaming" He

nodded and looked down to Kagome.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_(I added this verse again because it's pretty)_

_Whispered voices at my ear  
_

_Death before my eyes  
_

_Lying next to me I fear  
_

_She beckons me  
_

_Shall I give in  
_

_Upon my end shall I begin  
_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for  
_

_I rise to meet the end_

Her eyes were missing the light he had once seen, they seemed hollow

and empty. "Why didn't you help?" she repeated again. "It was all just

a nightmare Kagome it wasn't real" he said in a shaky tone. "No we

were there and...we...you...voices" she said with a yawn. "Go to sleep"

he said smoothing back her hair. Kagome nodded and let her eyes

droop closed.

_Don't turn away  
_

_(Don't give in to the pain)  
_

_Don't try to hide  
_

_(Though they're screaming your name)  
_

_Don't close your eyes  
_

_(God knows what lies behind them)  
_

_Don't turn out the light  
_

_(Never sleep never die)_

Sango, Ayame and Miroku went downstairs. Ayame, Sango and

Miroku sat at the counter. "Does any one was some tea?" she asked

standing up. They both nodded slowly. Sango got up and opened a

few cabinets, pulling out a kettle. She turned around and opened

another pulling out 3 mugs. As the water boiled and she poured the hot

water into the glasses she wiped away her tears with shaking hands.

Hot tears gushed out of her eyes as she tried furiously to wipe them

away while putting in the tea bags. A mug filled with hot water and tea

slipped from Sango's grasp and shattered on the floor. She stared at

the broken mess for a moment before her legs gave out. She sobbed as

she sat among the broken shards. Sango tried to pick up the glass but

just ended up cutting her fingers and hands. Miroku knelt down beside

her away from the glass, and pulled her to his chest. She dropped her

head to his shoulder and cried. Ayame glanced at the staircase and to

Sango crying in Miroku's arms, she could feel tears slowly filling her

eyes. _"Why did this have to happen? Why?" _she thought as the tears

fell.

* * *

Thanx for reading! Sayonara! The song was whisper by Evanescence

Sorry if the spacing is weird the song kind of screwed it up! LOL till next time!


	3. Chapter 11 Crash and Burn

**Hey guys! Yeah I got so many upset reviews, some saying 'my eyes were tearing the whole time" and "it's so sad!" However I did get one that really upset me.

* * *

**

**From: Anonomyous( ) **

**why did you let that claypot whore kikyo use her power to kiss Inu. And Hojo raping Kagome! You are a messed up kikyo loving writer. Ja Ne Ass kisser!

* * *

**

**Oh kay first of all I dislike Kikyo (just because she shot inu) (I only like her because she is an interesting character and personality) and she isn't the cause of Kagome doing this, it was Hojo! Duh! I am not a messed up writer this story is a TRAGEGY/ romance! Going to keep my language pg-13 here.. .:tries: forget it! It's not working :flicks off the reviewer: By the way dumb ass u spelled Anonymous wrong!

* * *

**

**On a lighter note I am a fan of happy endings! I promise this will have a happy ending! A lot of people wonder why I chose to deal with real issues, well I wanted to write a story people can relate too, Maybe my story is a little exaggerated or not. But I think I am doing a pretty good job at it. I mean I have never had to deal with anything like that, anyway what I wanna know is what you all think. The song is "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden**

**WARNING! Get out your tissues!

* * *

**

**To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 11 "Crash and Burn"**

**:Blanket Disclaimer for To Heal Her Broken Heart:**

**:I do not own Inuyasha characters, Rumiko Takahashi does:**

**What happened last time...**

**As the water boiled and she poured the hot water into the glasses she wiped away her tears with shaking hands. Hot tears gushed out of her eyes as she tried furiously to wipe them away while putting in the tea bags. A mug filled with hot water and tea slipped from Sango's grasp and shattered on the floor. She stared at the broken mess for a moment before her legs gave out. She sobbed as she sat among the broken shards. Sango tried to pick up the glass but just ended up cutting her fingers and hands. Miroku knelt down beside her away from the glass, and pulled her to his chest. She dropped her head to his shoulder and let all the pent up emotions leave. Ayame glanced at the staircase and to Sango crying in Miroku's arms, she could feel tears slowly filling her eyes. "Why did this have to happen? Why?" she thought as the tears fell.

* * *

**

**To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 11**

**Sunlight didn't stream in through the windows, **

**birds didn't chirp, it was a dark and gloomy sky **

**the following morning. Kagome opened her eyes **

**and only saw Inuyasha's red t shirt. "Good **

**Morning" he whispered softly brushing her hair **

**from her face. She yawned as she smiled at him. **

**Kagome's eyes were blood shot and she looked **

**exhausted, "Go back to sleep" he whispered to **

**her. She nodded and fell back asleep. Inuyasha **

**lifted the sleeping girl unto her bed and kissed **

**her forehead. **

**Downstairs...**

**Ayame sat up abruptly, she was lying on the **

**couch in the living room, her head resting on her **

**arms. She slowly walked over to the kitchen and **

**glanced over the counter. Sango and Miroku **

**weren't there, _"How did I get on the couch?"_ she **

**thought as she searched. Ayame spotted them **

**on a recliner, Sango asleep on Miroku, her face **

**had the last residue of tears left. She recalled **

**last night's events, and choked back a sob. **

**Miroku and Sango opened their eyes wearily as **

**Inuyasha came down the staircase. Ayame **

**turned around and ran to Inuyasha; she startled **

**him by hugging him. "Is she going to be **

**alright?" she said glancing up at him with teary **

**eyes. "I-I honestly don't know" he replied, his **

**eyes bright with lost hope. Sango burst out fresh **

**sobs, while Miroku held her tight. "It's all going **

**to be alright, it has to be..." Sango trailed off **

**tears slipping out of her eyes onto Miroku's **

**shirt. Meanwhile Inuyasha patted his friends **

**back soothingly. Ayame's stomach growled **

**loudly, as if it triggered a reaction all their **

**stomachs began to rumble. No one dared laugh **

**thought it was quite amusing. Inuyasha, and **

**Miroku began to search the cabinets for food, all **

**they found was Ramen. They quickly boiled **

**water for the noodles, while they were eating **

**Sango suddenly gasped, "Kohaku! I need to get **

**home!" she said standing up. Miroku walked **

**over to her and held her hands, "I'm coming with **

**you, you shouldn't be alone" he declared as she **

**nodded. Sango hugged him briefly before **

**picking up her purse. Sango hugged Ayame and **

**Inuyasha goodbye and waited for Miroku to hug **

**Ayame and pat Inuyasha's shoulder. Together **

**they left to take care of her younger brother. **

**Ayame searched the refrigerator for food but **

**found very little. "I guess I'll go and get more **

**food" she stated as she slurped her noodles. **

**"You should stay with Kagome" she added **

**seeing him glance at the staircase. "Be careful" **

**he said giving her a warm hug good bye. "I will" **

**she replied closing the front door behind her. **

**Inuyasha threw his empty cup away and slowly **

**walked to Kagome's room. He stared at her **

**sleeping face her eyes seemed hollow, her face **

**pale. Each time he saw her in pain it was like **

**someone tore his heart out of his chest and the **

**painful memories of her scars still haunted his **

**dreams. **

_**When you feel all alone **_

_**And the world has turned it's back on you**_

_**Give me a moment please**_

_**To tame your wild, wild heart**_

**Kagome's pain was still fresh in his mind, it **

**drove him to the edge of sanity not being able to **

**stop it, not being able to shield her from the **

**unrelenting world around. He closed his eyes in **

**anguish as the fleeting memory of the night she **

**had confessed, came back to him. Not just that, **

**the rising anger for Hojo and what he had done **

**flooded into his head. Such raw hatred plagued **

**his mind, threatened to consume his heart, **

**seeped into every crack of his mind, told him to **

**do something horrible, something he would **

**regret for the rest of his life. **

_**And know you feel like the walls are closing in on you**_

_**It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold**_

_**When darkness is upon your door**_

_**And you feel like you can't take any more**_

**Kagome was the only one who could keep him at **

**peace, could take away all his emotions, scare **

**him and thrill him at the same time. She was the **

**only one who embraced him, loved him, and **

**accepted him in any state hanyou or human. He **

**couldn't loose her and he knew she couldn't **

**loose him either, their souls completed each **

**other they fit together like two pieces in a jig saw **

**puzzle. Inuyasha dropped to his knees beside **

**her bed, somehow he could feel such a far **

**distance between them, the Kagome he loved **

**was changed, changed for the worst and he **

**couldn't do anything for her.**

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend your broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash,**_

_**Then crash and burn your not alone**_

**Ayame walked down the aisles of the grocery **

**store, she looked but never really saw what she **

**was looking at, all her thought were of Kagome. **

****

**_"How could that bastard do something like that _**

****

**_to her?"_ she thought angrily. "Ayame?" came a **

**voice from behind her, she jumped and looked **

**around. "Ayame what's wrong?" asked Kouga **

**looking into her eyes. Ayame looked hopelessly **

**into his blue eyes, tears gathered in her eyes **

**and threatened to fall. She tried with all her self **

**control to stop them, but still they began to fall. **

**"Kouga!" she whispered flinging herself against **

**his chest, he caught her and held her fast. **

_**When you feel all alone**_

_**And a loyal friend is hard to find**_

_**Your caught in a one way street**_

_**With the monsters in you head **_

_**When hopes and dreams are far away**_

_**And you feel like you can't face the day**_

**Ayame buried her face into his tan shirt, as she **

**continued to cry. Searing hot anger rushed **

**through his veins, who could have caused her **

**so much pain? "Ayame please tell me what's **

**wrong" he whispered running his claws through **

**her hair, she quietly explained last night's events **

**to him. With each passing second he grew **

**angrier and more upset. Ayame felt his shift his **

**weight. "Kouga, please don't leave me" she **

**whispered tightening her hold on his shirt. "I **

**won't I promise" he replied bowing his head and **

**resting his cheek on top of her head. **

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend your broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash,**_

_**Then crash and burn your not alone**_

**After a few moments her sobs subsided to a few **

**sniffs. With teary eyes she looked up at him, he **

**could see the pain in her eyes. Kouga leaned **

**down and briefly pressed his lips to her **

**forehead, _"This is all I can do for her, try and _**

****

**_soothe her pain"_ he thought as Ayame gave him **

**a weak smile. She buried her head in his warm **

**shirt and closed her eyes. Ayame listened to the **

**steady rhythm of his heart, it soothed her **

**somehow, calmed her nerves, and gave her **

**hope. "Everything is going to be alright" he **

**whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her face. **

**Kouga could feel her collapse in his arms, she **

**was asleep. **

_**Cause there has always been heartache and pain**_

_**And when it's over you'll breathe again**_

_**You'll breathe again**_

**He gently scooped her up, and borrowed her **

**car. Kouga ran to the store he didn't live far **

**away. Kouga nestled her in the passenger seat, **

**buckled her seat belt and did the same for him. **

**Within 10 minutes they were at his house, since **

**he had no idea where she lived. Ayame still **

**hadn't awaken from her uneasy sleep, as he laid **

**her on the bed in his room. He pulled the covers **

**up to her chin, and found a note book to write a **

**message to her telling her where she was. _"She _**

****

**_would probably freak out if she woke up not _**

****

**_knowing where she was" _he thought with a light **

**chuckle. He stared at her sleeping form; she **

**looked so peaceful and happy. But Kouga knew **

**other wise; he knew she had suffered from her **

**best friend's pain. All she needed right now was **

**someone to comfort her, someone to be there **

**for her and that was something he could do for **

**her.**

**Sango unlocked the front door to her house and **

**stepped in waiting for Miroku to do the same. **

**With quick strides Sango made her way into the **

**kitchen, "Koha-" she called out cutting her self **

**off. Kohaku was asleep at the kitchen table his **

**head resting on an open text book, a lone pencil **

**beside his hand. Sango smiled warmly at the **

**sight, without waking him she put the sleeping **

**boy in his own bed. Sango silently closed the **

**door behind her and came face to face with **

**Miroku. He put a hand to her cheek and spoke **

**up, "Are you going to be alright?" Sango gave **

**him a sad smile as she reached up and put her **

**hand over his, "I will be" she said. You should **

**eat something, knowing you you've been too **

**worried to eat." Miroku said directing her to the **

**kitchen. "Yeah" she replied. "I guess your right" **

**she said with a less than cheerful smile. "I never **

**asked you how you were feeling" Sango said **

**suddenly. "Don't worry about me" he said rifling **

**through the cabinets. **

_**When you feel all alone **_

_**And the world has turned it's back on you**_

_**Give me a moment please**_

_**To tame your wild, wild heart**_

**"But…if I'm feeling so awful…then you must feel **

**just as bad, because you have to be strong for **

**me" she said in a hushed tone. His gaze told her **

**everything and she grew quiet, lost in her **

**thoughts. Long minutes past before she spoke **

**up again, but this time her eyes gathered tears, **

**"Miroku" she asked. "Yes?" Miroku answered **

**as the pot boiled. "Is…is Kagome going to **

**alright, it's just when I saw her she…she was **

**acting like she couldn't tell the difference **

**between reality and her dream. Like she was **

**going crazy" Sango choked out. Sango could **

**see the answer in his eyes. He didn't say **

**anything, and he didn't have to. She closed her **

**eyes tightly trying to make the thoughts the **

**horrible thoughts go away. **

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend your broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash,**_

_**Then crash and burn your not alone**_

**She snapped open her teary eyes to find herself **

**in Miroku's embrace. She could see the pain **

**reflecting in his eyes, she knew he was holding **

**in all his emotions in for her and it was killing **

**him inside to do it. "Miroku…" she whispered. **

_**Let me be the one you call**_

_**If you jump I'll break your fall**_

_**Lift you up and fly away with you into the night**_

_**If you need to fall apart**_

_**I can mend your broken heart**_

_**If you need to crash,**_

_**Then crash and burn your not alone

* * *

**_

**So…what do you all think? Good, bad, upsetting, any thoughts your having right now tell me them. I'd love to hear from you all. Just to let you all know that if anyone has their own stories they want me to read and review just let me know, and I would be happy to oblige. I'm always in search of new stories!**


	4. Chapter 12, Memories

**Hello readers I really appreciate your reviews even if they are 'write more', and I don't mean that in a sarcastic way, I want to thank all of ya. :hugs reviewers: However all I have to say is if you don't like my story, don't review and tell me how much you hate it, it's pretty much pointless. Here's a great example of some people's lack of intellectual acuity. And it's from 'Anonymous' again...**

**_From: Anonomyous( ) _ **

_Sorry but your story should be in PG-13 before I report it. You suck bitch. Go to a baby writing center and learn to write. BITCH_

**When I first read this I laughed so hard I almost fell out of my chair. By the way 'Anonomyous' you spelled _anonymous_ wrong once again, I'd have thought after me telling you before you would at least spell it right, but apparently your mental capacity couldn't handle that. My story is rated M because of the adult situations, rape and cutting yourself isn't normally featured in PG-13. Besides I rated it M just to be on the safe side. _Baby...writing...center...? _I think I've heard better come backs out of 1st graders. (Seriously I have) And my other reviewers agree with me when I say I can write, even though there are times when I feel as if it all stinks. Oh and about you attempting to flame my story, it's just giving me another review:sticks tongue out: oh and a very loyal reviewer and good friend of mine had this to say to you Anonymous **

"**You have no room to talk considering you don't write, now do you, you pretentious hag" :laughs my ass off:

* * *

**

**Enough of my ranting on what do my reviewers think of 'Anonymous's' review? I'll gladly post them with my next author's note.

* * *

**

**On a lighter note this chapter has fluffiness and is very dramatic.

* * *

**

**Thank u to Holders-of-the-ShikonJewel! For such a sweet review!

* * *

**

To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 12 (chapter 3) Memories

:Disclaimer:

:I sadly do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi:

what happened last time...

Sango snapped open her teary eyes to find herself in Miroku's embrace. She could see the pain reflecting in his eyes, and she knew he was holding in all his emotions in for her and it was killing him inside to do it. "Miroku…" she whispered.

To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 12

Kagome sat up and let out a tremendous yawn as she

stretched her arms out. She smiled to herself as she strode

across the room in direction of her bathroom. As Kagome

walked she stopped at her dresser to get a fluffy white towel

and her fleece bathrobe. She closed the door behind her as

she pulled the faucet on. Hot water streamed out of the

shower head as she undressed and stepped into the shower.

A fewminutes later the bathroom door opened, white mist

erupted from the room, as Kagome emerged clad in her

bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. She was in a

particularly good mood as she towel dried her hair, _"I wonder _

_what Inuyasha is doing __today?"_ she thought as she pulled on

a black skirt, and a long sleeved green blouse. Kagome

opened her bedroom door and jauntily walked down the steps

and into the kitchen, only to find Inuyasha sitting on a stool his

head in his hands. "Inuyasha?.." Kagomeasked questionably.

He looked up at her and on one motion had her in a warm hug

asking her if she was alright. "Inuyasha what are you doing

here?" she asked confused. "Kagome what are you talking

about? Are you alright?" he asked pulling back and placing a

hand on each of her shoulders. "Yes I'm fine just very

confused on why you are here?" she answered. "I didn't want

you to be left alone after last night" he said his eyes softening.

"Last night?" she questioned. Inuyasha sighed he really didn't

want to remind her of last night's message for he feared her

reaction. "When we came home last night there was a

message about Hojo-" Inuyasha started. Kagome interrupted

him, "Oh Hojo, you must have been talking to Sango, it's

nothing to worry about I haven't heard from him in a year, not

since we broke up anyway" "Kagome? Don't you remember

the dance at the park? What happened after we got

separated? What you did to yourself afterwards? The

therapy? Anything?" he said desperately. "Therapy? Quit

joking around, it's not like I'm mental or anything" she giggled.

_"How can this be she didn't simply forget everything that's _

_happened to her...I know I wouldn't be able to...I should take _

_her to see that therapist __of her tomorrow" _he thought as

Kagome was searching through the empty cabinets of the

kitchen. "Oh I need to go shopping!" Kagome exclaimed as

she shut the refrigerator door. Inuyasha quickly glanced down

at his watch, "1:38?" "Ayame has been gone since 9:30, I

better call her" me muttered pulling his cell phone out of his

pocket and dialing Ayame's phone number.

The main chorus of Ai no Uta woke Ayame from a deep

sleep, she groggily reached into her jacket and took out her

cell phone. "Moshi moshi Ayame here" she said into the

phone. "Ayame? Where are you?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm- oh

shit I have no idea where I am!" she cried realizing she was in

an unfamiliar bed. Then she spotted the note Kouga wrote

her, "Wait Inuyasha I found a note by me, _'Ayame, Please _

_don'tpanic when you wake up, you fell asleep on me and I _

_brought you back to my house, I only did it __because I didn't _

_know where you lived or I would have brought you home. -_

_Kouga' _It's alright I'm at Kouga's," she said. "Ayame be

careful I don't trust that bastard" Inuyasha spat out. "I'll be fine,

I'll give you a call when I'm on my way back, Ja-ne" she said

hanging up the phone. Then there came a knock on the

bedroom door, "Ayame?" Kouga's voice echoed on the other

side of the door.

"Hey Inuyasha? Who's Ayame?" Kagome asked once he had

hung up the phone. "You don't remember Ayame?" Inuyasha

said in disbelief. "Nope" she said putting a finger thoughtfully

to her chin. "What about Sango and Miroku?" he asked

quickly. "Yes how could I forget them?" Kagome answered

with a giggle. The home phone rang shrilly through the house.

Kagome ran over to it and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi,

Higarashi residence Kagome speaking" She said in to the

receiver. "Kagome dear I've got some bad news." said Ms.

Higarashi's voice from the opposite end of the line. "Hi Mama,

what the bad news?" Kagome asked twirling her finger in her

hair. "Our flight was delayed because of a sudden blizzard,

and I'm not sure how long it will take until we can get back" he

mother said with much stress in her voice. "Oh that's horrible"

Kagome answered. In the background Kagome could hear

Souta saying, "Tell nee-chan I said hi, tell nee-chan I said hi!

Please Mama!" "Oh and Souta says hi, well I'm going to let

you go, I'll be home as soon as I can" Ms. Higarashi said with

a small laugh. "Oh k Mama, I love you see you soon." Kagome

finished as she placed the phone back on the charger. "Well

Mama and Ji-chan and Souta's flight was delayed and they

aren't sure when they are going to get back" Kagome

explained. Inuyasha just nodded.

Sango and Miroku ate quietly, every second that passed

seemed like an eternity, the silence was vexing, the tension in

the air augmented to such a point she felt like screaming. The

silence was eating away at Miroku too; he pressed his palms

to his forehead and sighed softly. Sango opened her mouth to

say something to break the silence but nothing seemed right

to say so she closed it again. Miroku lifted his head off his

hands and turned his gaze towards Sango. She too turned to

him and their eyes locked. His eyes were like windows to his

soul, and his heart, she could see that pain, the anguish and

the love. A pink tint dusted across Sango's cheeks as Miroku

brought his hand up to her cheek and traced the outline of her

jaw with his thumb. Her face broke into a small sweet smile.

Miroku too could see her feelings through Sango's soft brown

eyes. As if there was a force drawing them together, they

slowly got closer and closer, she could feel his breath warm

on her face, Sango's eyelashes fluttered closed. A sudden

thought of Kagome's horror stricken face flooded Sango's

mind and brought her out of the haze. She put her hands on

Miroku's chest and pushed herself away from him. "Sango

what's wrong?" he asked worried. "Miroku it just doesn't feel

right, Kagome is miserable and I'm not." Sango said putting

her arms around herself. Miroku sighed and walked behind

her. "Sango... Kagome wouldn't want you to think like this and

you know that" he said hugging her from behind. "I guess

you're right" Sango replied putting her hands over his.

"Besides.." he added quickly, "Kagome is with Inuyasha and

we both know he wouldn't let anything happen to her" "I just

want things to be normal again" Sango sighed, but it was cut

short by her squeak. "Miroku! Keep your hands to yourself or

you can leave!" she growled slapping his hand away from her

backside. "What! I was just trying to make things normal

again" he said in his own defense. Sango rolled hereyes.

Ayame opened the door. "Are you feeling better?" he asked

concerned. "Yes I am" Ayame said feeling the tension

between them. "Would you like me to take you home?" he

asked not moving from the doorway. (Let's all pretend Ayame

walked to the store and Kouga drove her in his car to his

house) "Could you drop me off at Kagome's" Ayame asked

sweetly. "Anything for you" he said softly. A blush spread

across her face, "Ar-arigatou" she stuttered. Kouga walked

across the room and picked up his keys from an end table,

"This is your room?" she asked in realization. "Yea" he

answered walking up beside her. Her blush grew darker, as

she realized something. _"That means I slept in his bed!" _

"Ayame? Earth to Ayame?" Kouga said waving his hand in

front of her face. "Oh yeah gomen nasai" she said putting her

hand up to her burning cheeks. "I'll bring you to Kagome's,

you just have to tell me where to go" he said smiling. Ayame

smiled and followed him out of the room. When they reached

the living room, three young children were playing Sugoroku,

(a children's dice game) laughing and giggling. "This is

Hayhai"(fast) Kouga said pointing to a 6 year old boy with

brown hair and blue eyes, "Sui-Topi"(sweet pea) he said

pointing to a 5 year old girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"And finally we have Suekko"(youngest child) he said pointing

to the 2 year old boy, he had the same brown hair but with

dark brown eyes. Ayame smiled at the children who returned

to their game, "These are your brothers and sister right?" she

asked watching the children, "Yeah, they can be quite a

handful" he laughed scratching the back of his head. "I bet"

Ayame said smiling again. "It's been a while since you smiled"

he pointed out. Her face grew solemn at the comment, _"Baka _

_baka baka!" _he thought mentally slapping himself. "I'm

sorry..." he said softly, "I'll take you home now" Kouga

muttered taking her elbow, and leading her out the door.

Ayame followed him silently out to his car. "Take a left here"

she said a few minutes into the ride. "Why are you sorry?"

Ayame questioned breaking the silence. "You've been

through hell and back again, and I had to make a stupid

comment that you haven't smiled" "I'm such a baka" he said

glumly. "What are you talking about Kouga, Your not making

any sense." Ayame replied turning in her seat to face him. "It

seemed like a good thing to say at the time" Kouga stated

glancing at her. "Don't w- take a right here- worry about it, you

have no reason to be- take a left here and it's the second

house on the right- sorry" she said while giving him directions.

Kouga pulled the car into the driveway, and looked over to her.

"Arigatou for the ride" she said opening the car door.

Suddenly the front door opened and Inuyasha walked out with

Kagome tagging along. Inuyasha let out a very vicious growl

when he saw Kouga. Ayame ran up to Kagome and threw her

arms around her, "Kagome! Your awake!" Ayame squealed.

"Yeah, but who-" Kagome didn't get to finish the thought

before Inuyasha interrupted, "Ayame could you go get my cell

phone I left it in Kagome's room" She nodded then walked

into the house. Kouga walked up to Kagome, "Are you

alright?" he asked. "Yeah...Why does everyone keep asking

that?" Kagome replied. "What the hell did you do to Kagome

inukurro!" Kouga bellowed. "I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha

yelled back cracking his knuckles. "Wanna fight then koinu?

(puppy) Bring it on!" Kouga said taking a fighting stance.

Kagome grew irritated and stepped in between them. "That's

enough! Stop acting like children!"Kagome shouted as the

guys grew silent. She turned to Kouga, "Yes do you need

something Kouga?" "No just wanted to see how you've been"

he said smiling. "I'm fine arigatou" Kagome said stretching up

to kiss him on the cheek. Ayame stood in the doorway, doubt

filled her mind as she watched Kouga from afar. Tears slowly

gathered in her eyes as she came to a realization. Ayame

dropped her head in defeat and slipped away un noticed.

Behind Kagome Inuyasha erupted into some choice curses

and loud growls. "I'll see you later Kagome! Tell Ayame I'll talk

to her tomorrow" Kouga said as he drove off. Kagome

giggled as she stared at Inuyasha. His arms were crossed

and his jaw set. Inuyasha had 'the look' on his face, She

couldn't help but laugh at him. "It's alright Inuyasha I like you

better..." she said her voice barely above a whisper, as she

stepped closer to him. He looked into her eyes, they were

dull, missing that warm and welcoming spark, they seemed

almost empty. It pained him to see her like that. Kagome

giggled again as she took the final step. She was inches from

him her breath hot on his face, his eyes darkened slightly as

she slid an arm around his neck. Inuyasha's lips brushed over

Kagome's. But there was something missing there too, she

felt cold, like she was missing a part of her, the part that was

locked inside if her. He pulled back, and left her questioning

his actions. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" she asked her

arms still around his neck. "Uh...I just have a lot on my mind

that's all" he said snorting at his pathetic answer. "Oh alright

then" Kagome said quietly. "I'll see you later I have some stuff

to do" Inuyasha mumbled as he hugged her bye. He slowly

walked off to his house, passing Sesshomuru. Sesshomeru

remarked, "You look like hell little brother" half jokingly.

Inuyasha didn't even pay his brother a passing glance as he

walked down the hall and into his room. He fell backwards

onto his bed, pressed his palms to his eyes, and whispered,

"Kagome what's become of you..."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I had meant to update before I left for Illinois but my computer freaked out and wouldn't let me get on the internet, stupid thing! And I am so proud of myself I updated this the day after I got back! (I got back at like 9 pm) But anyways what did you guys think of it? 


	5. Chapter 13 Aftermath

_**Hello again! Um just to let you all know this chapter has more language than my other chapters, no idea why. I felt like it! And thanks to Angel Alessandra for her support! Also go check out my homepage, it has many drawings I have done, and if any of you have any drawing they would like me to look at and possibly put up on my site just email them to me! I'm not bad at drawing I promise!

* * *

**_

What happened last time...

Inuyasha's lips brushed over Kagome's. But there was something missing there too, she felt cold, like she was missing a part of her, the part that was locked inside if her. He pulled back, and left her questioning his actions.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" she asked her arms still around his neck.

"Uh...I just have a lot on my mind that's all" he said snorting at his pathetic answer.

"Oh alright then" Kagome said quietly.

"I'll see you later I have some stuff to do" Inuyasha mumbled as he hugged her bye. He slowly walked off to his house, passing Sesshomuru. Sesshomeru remarked,

"You look like hell little brother" half jokingly. Inuyasha didn't even pay his brother a passing glance as he walked down the hall and into his room. He fell backwards onto his bed, pressed his palms to his eyes, and whispered,

"Kagome what's become of you..."

* * *

To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 13 Aftermath

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes to a dark room and sighed.

"I fell asleep" he muttered, rubbing is eyes. He sighed again, this time louder.

"If I tell her then she will have to relive the horror again...I couldn't put her

through it again...if-if I don't tell her she could live on happily...that isn't

right...she's not right" he growled in frustration.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do!" he snarled.

"I don't want to her to go back to her old ways but she wouldn't...would she?"

Inuyasha said with sheer panic in his voice.

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what Inuyasha was doing.

"I'm so bored..." she thought staring at the televison.

"Nothing on" she muttered turning it off. Kagome sat back and closed her eyes,

an odd sensation rippled through her, an fuzzy image came into view. It was a

girl with long black hair and stone cold grey eyes.

"Who is that?" she whispered to herself.

"She looks so familiar" Kagome thought, after a few moments of her scrunching

up her brow in thought she gave up,

"Oh well if it was important I'd remember" Kagome got up to make herself something to eat,

"Nothing to eat I have to go shopping" she said checking the kitchen.

(a/n: someone will eventually get food in that house! LOL)

Kagome grabbed a few dollars, her cell phone, a light jacket and walked out the

front door. It was a crisp autumn day, perfect for a walk. She stared at the

leaves blowing across the sidewalk, a chilly breeze swept through the air.

Kagome pulled herjacket closer to her, as she walked.

"...Inuyasha..." the familiar thoughts of him came once again.

"I wonder why he was acting so weird" she said softly. Kagome let out a sigh as

she entered the grocery store. She grabbed a basket and began loading stuff into

it. Kagome stood patiently in line as a cashier rang up the items of the couple in

front of her. The couple paid for the food and walked away. Kagome put her

items on the conveyer belt, and laughed when she noticed the amount of ramen

she had bought.

"I don't think I'll ever look at ramen the same" she giggled. Kagome paid for the

groceries and started on her walk home with her arms full of bags.

Ayame walked down the sidewalk, orange, green, brown, and gold leaves blew

across her path. She furrowed her brow in thought,

"I didn't realize that Kagome knew Kouga, I could just call him and ask him"

she said softly, reaching into her pocket and drawing out her cell phone. Ayame

found his name and pressed the talk button, the line rang a few times before a

deep voice answered,

"Hello?"

"Kouga, it's Ayame, um can we talk?"

"Yeah sure what about?" Kouga answered questionably.

"How do you know Kagome?" she asked trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh well Kagome and I dated for a short while, but she broke it off because _she _

_wanted__Inuyasha_" he said snarling the last bit of the statement. It took a few

moments for his words to sink in,

"Oh I see" she replied her voice ragged.

"Ayame are you alri-" Kouga started.

"Sorry to cut you short but I have to go I'll talk to you later" she said cutting

him off and hanging up the phone. Ayame stuffed her cell phone back into her

pocket.

"_I knew it he's still in love with Kagome" _she thought as a familiar burning

sensation formed in her throat. Her stomach was turning over and over very

unpleasantly like someone had put it in a dryer. She dropped slowly to her knees

in shock Ayame bit her bottom lip as she held back the emotions.

"Like hell I care about that jack ass" she said bitterly.

"He can go fuck himself for all I care"

"I don't care about him...I don't care about him" she said trying to convince

herself,

"_If you don't care then why are you ready to cry?" _her conscious said loudly.

"I'm not gonna cry!" she said shaking her head.

"_Just admit it you care about him" _the voice went on.

"No" she said softly

"_You do, you have feelings for him, and your scared because you might just want to be _

_with him" _the voice said boldly displaying her feelings.

"It's not...true" she said her voice shaky. "I'm not scared!"

"_It terrifies you that you may just want him to be close to you, and you know _

_that __means letting them know everything about you, your weakness and your _

_strength." _the voice drawled on.

"It's true..." she whispered as she closed her eyes tightly, the tears overflowed

out of her eyes and down her chilled cheeks. Ayame stood up roughly and

continued to shuffle down the sidewalk as she made no effort to brush the river

of tears that were flowing down her cheeks away.

* * *

The dial tone rang loudly in Kouga's ear.

"Something is definatly the matter with her" he thought.

"I wonder if she-" but his thoughts were interrupted when a tiny hand tugged on

his shirt. Suekko's big brown eyes looked up at him,

"What's wrong Kouga why are you sad?" he asked.

"I'm not sad Suekko, do you wanna play a game?" Kouga asked patting the

small boy's head. He spent the rest of the afternoon playing with his brothers

and sister.

* * *

Sango told Miroku that he had to leave so she could clean the house and get

ready for work. He smiled at her,

"Can't I stay Sango" he whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes,

"Goodbye Miroku" Miroku smirked and left. Sango busied herself with

pointless cleaning, the house had been clean since the first time she cleaned it...2

hours ago. She ran the back of her palm over her forehead and sat down with

the broom still in hand.

"Much better" she sighed.

"Nee-chan? Are you alright?" Souta asked pausing his video game.

"Yeah why Souta just trying to get my mind off...stuff..." Sango asked dusting

the television.

"Well the house is already clean and your still cleaning it" he said giving her a

weird look.

"Oh well I just want it to be clean- Oh my god! I'm gonna be late for work!" she

exclaimed glancing at the clock. Sango ran into her room and grabbed her black

skirt and white blouse, her uniform. She hurriedly changed into the uniform,

grabbed her apron from the counter top and slipped on black pumps.

"Souta I'll be back later, there's dinner in the refrigerator, be in bed by 9" she

said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill" Souta said shrugging it off. Sango walked hurriedly

to her car and started up the engine. With a final look at the apartment she drove

to her work. At the stop light she applied eyeliner and lip gloss. The light

changed color just as she dropped the pencil into her purse, she drove down a

few more streets and finally into a parking lot. Sango stopped the engine,

grabbed her apron and purse. She sighed loudly as she reached the entrance.

"Another hectic night" she mumbled as she opened the door.

"Hey Sango"called her co-worker Suerie. Sango smiled at her.

"Look out!" was yelled as a tray of food started to fall from the new girl's grip.

Sango lunged for the tray and steadied the tray, a glass of soda bobbled around

then spilled on her.

"Damn it! This is gonna be a long night" Sango muttered handing the tray back

to the new girl, Arata who apologized then ran off.

"Sango are you alright?" asked Suerie.

"Yeah I hate when Kichira hires new people" Sango said brushing off the ice

cubes. Suerie ran her fingers through her brown wavy hair and nodded. In the

distance they heard a very loud crash and a familiar voice saying

"I'm sorry!" Sango looked to Suerie as they both said,

"Arata" The girls let out a sigh as they headed to inspect the damage.

6 hours later...

Sango untied her apron and sighed yet again. It had been a long night, Arata

dropped 7 trays, broke 9 plates and 5 glasses. Customers didn't seem to want

to be happy and complained a lot, and on top of it all a couple of drunk guys

groped her. When she punched them in the face, her boss, Kichira had the nerve

to threaten to fire her if she hit any more customers. Sango groaned as she

walked out the door and into her car, he feet hurt like hell and she had no

patience.

"Damn you Kichira" she growled knowing that her manager wouldn't be able to

hear her. Sango glanced at her watch,

"1:36" she mumbled as she waited at a stop light.

"Come on! I wanna go home!" she snapped cursing the light. Finally she was

home, he footsteps were slow and heavy as she made her way through the

house. Sango yawned and looked up at the stairs,

"Hell no...I'll sleep on the couch" she muttered. She flopped onto the couch,

and was asleep within minutes, still wearing her uniform.

* * *

**_Hey guys I tried some new spacing this time so what do you all think of it, annoying, stupid, good, hard to read, easier to read? Let me know! Oh by the way I will be gone to my dad's house for two weeks! I might or might not be able to post until I get back. I should have another 2 chapters done by then...hopefully._**


	6. Chapter 14 School Daze

Hey reviewers what's up? Another chapter coming out. Don't mind me I'm a little bit hyper, and I'm at my dad's you have no idea how long it took me to access my floppy disk's information! Anyway's on to, To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 14! Oh yeah Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out! I have to read it! LOL

Speaking of Harry Potter, I know an awesome story for you all to read! It's called The Forgotten by Angel Alessandra. (summery below)

You've always thought that Hogwarts was protected by magic but that was never true, this is a story of the true protectors and their hardship to keep the one's inside safe. Now four children must protect Harry from Mallos, and this is their story.

(well their not children their 15-16-ish) It's worth the read it's really good! 28 chapters and counting.

* * *

There is a dedication in this chapter and it goes out to

inuyasha's2hotmiko.(There's a huge part of Sesshoumeru just for you!)

Oh by the was current ages of the characters (it's been a year!)

Kagome 17, (senior-birthday is later in the year)

Inuyasha18, (senior)

Sango 18, (senior)

Miroku 18, (senior)

Ayame 16,(sophomore)

Kouga 18, (Senior)

Sesshoumeru 25,

Kagura 23,

Kohaku 14, (8th grade, middle school)

｢ｦ ｧ ｨ ｩ ｫ ｭ ｮ ｶ ｷ ｰ ｹ ｳ ｺ ｼ ｼ ｻ ｵ ｶﾎ ﾇ ﾆ ﾐ ﾑ ﾋ ﾂ ﾁ ﾀ

No Idea What This Says Found It On My Computer! Pretty Ne?

* * *

:Disclaimer:

:I sadly do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi:

* * *

What happened last time?

Sango groaned as she walked out the door and into her car, her

feet hurt like hell and she had no patience.

"Damn you Kichira" she growled knowing that her manager wouldn't be able to hear Her. Sango glanced at her watch,

"2:36" she mumbled as she waited at a stop light.

"Come on! I wanna go home!" she snapped cursing the light. Finally she was home, her footsteps were slow and heavy as she made her way through the house. Sango yawned and looked up at the stairs,

"Hell no...I'll sleep on the couch" she muttered. She flopped onto the couch, and was asleep within minutes, still wearing her uniform.

* * *

To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 14

Today was school and they all dreaded it, except for Kagome.

Inuyasha rolled over and groaned at the obnoxious sound emitting from his

alarm clock. He brought his hand down upon the noisy device and smashed it

into pieces.

"Damn it" he mumbled getting up out of his warm bed. Inuyasha made his way

across his room and glanced in the mirror above his dresser. His hair was

astray and he looked tired, making him appear disheveled. Inuyasha found a

red shirt and black baggy jeans, he yawned loudly as he walked into the

kitchen. Sesshomeru sat in his usual seat at the kitchen table, he was talking into

the phone,

"Listen Takato I need that deal, you better try as hard as you can to make sure

I have that file by noon..."

"Just have one of the legal document staff bring the file to my office"

"No today Takato" he said in a warning voice. He hung up the phone as

Inuyasha whisked past him. Sesshoumeru opened his mouth to speak when

Inuyasha snapped,

"Go to hell Sesshoumeru" Sesshoumeru gave his half brother a glance before

answering his now ringing cell phone. Inuyasha looked into the cabinets and

pantry on search of ramen, his usual breakfast. He quickly slurped up the

noodles and threw the Styrofoam cup away while Sesshoumeru was still on the

phone. Grabbing his keys and throwing his backpack lazily over his shoulder

he left the house.

* * *

Kagome woke up with a start she was breathing heavily, she brushed a hand

across her forehead. Her skin was doused in a cold sweat and she was slightly

trembling. Kagome rubbed her tired eyes,

"It must have been a horrid dream" she whispered. She stood up and

stretched, she walked to her closet and picked out clothes, still lost in pensive

thoughts. Kagome stood in front of her mirror and examined herself, black tank

top and black capris. She brushed out her tangle ebony hair until it was smooth

and glossy, finally satisfied with her hair she got to work on her make up.

Coating her long eyelashes with black mascara and outlined her eyes with thick

black lines of eyeliner. Kagome smiled at her final appearance before heading

downstairs to get breakfast. She grabbed a bottle of green tea, and an apple.

Kagome stuffed them in a bag and placed the bag beside her in the passenger's

seat. She started the engine and drove to school munching on the apple.

* * *

Sesshoumeru rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to the prestigious

corporate building. He didn't have to show his badge as he passed the inner

doorman, who quickly moved out of his way. Sesshoumeru passed the door

marked 'Legal Documents'. Making his way to the elevator he waited until it

stopped at the top floor. Sesshoumeru stepped out once the doors opened and

into his office. His office wasn't anything grand, just very simple. White walls

with beige trim and matching beige carpet, a few plans stood next to his

bookcase filled with old books. A filing cabinet was to the right of his desk,

and a chair was beside it. Sesshomeru's desk was placed in the middle of the

room, it had a computer and many files on it. Pencils and pens were in a cup

on the corner of his desk, behind the desk was a grand window. He never did

take the time to appreciate the view, it overlooked the whole city. Some people

called him 'cold', 'mean', and 'ruthless'. But that wasn't the case he just

wasn't very good at expressing his emotions, any of them. Honestly he

couldn't remember a time where he had laughed or even smiled for that matter.

Sesshoumeru sat down at his desk and let out a frustrated sigh,

"_It going to be a long day" _he thought. He began to get to work. Around

noon he grew irritated and picked up the sleek black phone that sat on his desk.

Drumming his claws on the desk he listened at the phone rang.

"Takato, I thought you said the file would be here at noon. Send it up right

away" he said hasitly. Without hearing the response from Takato he hung up.

Minutes ticked by as Sesshoumeru's eyes were glued to the door. With each

passing second her grew more and more impatient. Not being able to stand it

anymore he reached for the phone again. Suddenly the door opened revealing a

very pretty woman with black hair clipped back into an interesting ponytail, her

magenta eyes shone brightly from beneath her ebony locks. He face was tinted

pink, and she was breathing in short quick breaths. She wore a blue suit jacket

and matching skirt over a white tank top. Bringing up a hand she brushed the

stray wisps of hair out of her eyes. The woman strode forward looking quite

flustered, "I'll have you know the elevator just broke, and it's 38 flights of

stairs to your floor" she said obviously upset. Sesshoumeru turned to face her,

"Then I commend you" he said sarcastically. The woman just gazed at him,

"See something you like?" he asked egotistically. That comment snapped her

out of her stare,

"Hardly" she added rolling her eyes. Turning on her heel she strode out of the

room. Sesshoumeru could still her the distant clicking of her heels on the steps

for minutes after she had left.

* * *

Ayame grumbled unintelligible words at the sound of her alarm radio. The last bit of "Let Me Fall" by Alexz Johnson blasted from the device.

(A/N– I love the show Instant Star! and Degrassi! If you have never heard of them check em out! Back to the story!)

_Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

Say you know who I am  
And what I'm about  
Then you'll understand that I feel alone  
I live my own life

Chorus  
Let me rise, let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break, let me crawl  
Cause I will get up again if you let me fall

Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall

I will get up again if you let me fall  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall

Ayame tapped the snooze button and rolled over, out of her bed and onto the

plush carpeted floor. Her pillow slid off the bed too landing on her head.

Ayame grabbed the pillow, "This is a horrible start to the day" she wined

burring her face into the soft pillow. She dug her claws into the pillow as her

alarm went off again, this time it was "Dirty Little Secret" by All American

Rejects.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Ayame growled in frustration and flung the pillow across her bed and into her

annoying alarm clock.

_Who has to know?  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
_

The blue pillow crashed into the alarm clock, sending the many items on her

end table flying onto the floor too.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

Ayame growl escalated when the DJ said the current time. "Now I don't have

enough time to get ready!" she said frustrated. Muttering some choice curses,

she hauled her self off the floor and shuffled over to pick up the fallen items. A

half melted candle, a few picture frames, and a book lay on the floor next to her

bed.

_And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out _

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

"I'll just get them later" she said rummaging into her closet. Ayame pulled on a

deep turquoise and black lace trim, 3/4 sleeve shirt. Her black pants matched

well with it she noted as she gazed into her full length mirror. Ayame didn't

bother to put makeup on as she ran a brush through her hair smoothing out the

tangles. Running downstairs she grabbed breakfast and ran out the door.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret _

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

* * *

Kouga awoke an hour before he had to and decided to go for a run. Slipping

on black track pants, a blue tee shirt and sneakers he ran into the brisk air. The

bitterness in the air ebbed away at his warmth. He broke into a sprint as he

began to get warmed up. Passing 3 streets he made his way down another

street at the end of the block. Kouga saw Kagome's house up ahead, he

slowed his sprint down to a jog and took his time passing her house. He

growled

"That's got to be that inu kuro's house, I can smell his foul stench from here"

Kouga snarled. He flashed past the house and to the end of the street turning

on his heel he headed back home. Closing the front door quietly he headed

towards the bathroom, for a quick shower. Quickly changing into fresh clothes

he left the house for school.

* * *

Sango's watch beeped bringing her out of a deep sleep. She groggily sat up

but instantly regretted it as a wave of nausea hit her. She flopped back down on

the couch. Her head was pounding, her throat burned when she swallowed, and

she was chilled. Sango groaned, "This sucks" she croaked brushing a hand

over her forehead. "I am so not going to school today..." she mumbled her

skin burning under her touch. Sango sat up forcing herself to remain standing,

after seeing Kohaku off to the bus, she laid back down on the couch. She

grabbed her cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" he asked sleep still thick in his voice.

"Hey Miroku" said Sango.

"I'm sick...I won't be going to school today" she mumbled.

"Oh I hope you feel better I'll come over after school and bring you something

to make you feel better" he said soothingly.

"Alright...see you then" Sango said smiling to herself.

"Oh k bye" Miroku said.

"Bye" she said hanging up the phone.

Sango rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

Miroku woke up to his cell phone ringing he looked at his alarm clock and

noticed it was 6:31. The screen was flashing Sango's name so he answered it.

"Hello?"he asked sleep still thick in his voice.

"Hey Miroku" said Sango

"I'm sick...I won't be going to school today" she mumbled.

"Oh I hope you feel better I'll come over after school and bring you something

to make you feel better" he said soothingly.

"Alright...see you then" Sango said.

"Oh k bye" Miroku said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Bye"

He yawned loudly,

"I don't want to go to school today...the three day weekend was nice though"

he mumbled swinging his legs over the bed, so he could start the same day to

day morning ritual. Shower, get dressed then off to school.

* * *

_Hey guys! Sorry about the short-ness of this chapter I got a really nasty headache when I was writing this...So tell me what you think! Yeah the whole Ayame's morning scene is what happens to me...LOL  
_


	7. Chapter 15 Hauntings

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took awhile to get out, school started last Monday! So Ugh I am so tired! Spent the night at my best friends house Saturday, and stayed up until 2, and got hyper off skittles! Now I gotta get up at 6 a.m. for school... but school was so fun! I got drawing, drama, personal fitness, and American history honors. Yeah I only have 4 classes at my school. Enough about me...and yes I know Miroku is a little OOC, but I like him this way, he's less perverted. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be in this chapter a lot but I wanted to post again! I promise lots more of him in the next chapter for all you Sesshoumaru fans!

LOL I swear my A/N are getting longer and longer each time.

* * *

And I found a new online dictionary! I was beginning to run out of synonyms.

* * *

_**Important Information **_

Oh k I am going to start posting my stories on Media Miner! I have To Heal Her Broken Heart up...and hopefully... Broken Hearts Unshed tears too.

* * *

_**Coming Soon...**_

I am currently working on To Heal Her Broken Heart 2 (no name yet) with Angel Alessandra, yeah I know I haven't even finished the original yet but oh well! I have an idea how I want it to end.

To Heal Her Broken Heart 2 is going to star Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, and her going to college in America, where she meets her room mate. What ever happened to Sango and Miroku after they lost touch with Kagome and Inuyasha? Zany characters move into the dorm, and the drama of relationships. This should prove to be interesting...

* * *

_**Reviewers To Thank**_

_kitty487_ (omg! I laughed so hard! Thanx for your sweet review!)

_Kawaii-Bani-Ga-Ru_ (he he I know I know! S-E-S-S-H-O-U-M-**_A_**-R-U!)

_TwilightAngel92 _(thanx, Instant Star is awesome! Glad someone else likes it! LOL)

_Sammy-Chan _(haven't heard from you in a while. my headache is gone!)

_Angel Alessandra_ (your right I did laugh my ass off. Great chapter)

But request from kitty487 here's her review!

* * *

Don't listen to the anonymous (sorry if I spelled it wrong) person your story is great! And anyways why is that person reading your story if they hate it so much. but don't let that asshole get you down! WRITE. you are a great author! put this in your A/N. **_The anonymous person should take their crappy come-backs and shove it up their ass! there is nothing lower than insulting someone's really good story. flicks off anonymous person plz update!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:Disclaimer: I sadly :sniff sniff: don't own Inuyasha! There I said it! Happy now! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi...:

To Heal Her Broken Heart Chapter 15

* * *

What happened last time...

"Hello?"he asked sleep still thick in his voice.

"Hey Miroku" said Sango

"I'm sick...I won't be going to school today" she mumbled.

"Oh I hope you feel better I'll come over after school and bring you something to make you feel better" he said soothingly.

"Alright...see you then" Sango said.

"Oh k bye" Miroku said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Bye"

* * *

Mirokuyawned loudly,

"I don't want to go to school today...the three day weekend was nice though"

he mumbled swinging his legs over the bed, so he could start the same day to

day morning ritual. Shower, get dressed then off to school.

Inuyasha parked his car in the student parking lot. Grumbling something

intelligible about school, he walked up the front steps and into the main hallway.

Finding his locker from the many rows, he dialed his combination he removed

his books that he would be needing for the day. He slammed the door shut and

shuffled down the hall. Inuyasha opened the door to his home room period and

sat in his usual chair.

Four classes a day wasn't bad, except they were so long. 90 minutes was how

long each period lasted. If you were in a fun, entertaining period then you were

happy about the period being longer but if it was a boring class like biology or

geometry, then you would be utterly miserable.

This room looked like the typical class room, colorful posters embellished the

plain white walls, a globe sat on a back table, bins filled to the rim with various

paper lined the table. The teachers desk stood at the front of the room, this

teacher had odd things on her desk that included, magazines, a brush, a few

stuffed animals, a box of chocolate, a cup of pencils, along with a giant pencil

and a huge stack of papers that had to be graded.

Probably the most weirdest thing she had on her desk was a plastic pineapple, if

you asked her why she had it there she would simply say,

"All the teachers have apples and I don't like apples they're gross, I like

pineapples"

After a few minutes of gazing around the room in sheer boredom, and throwing

paper balls into the trash can Miroku came in.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked noticing Sango wasn't with him.

"She's sick, over working herself no doubt" he replied sighing.

Kouga who was leaning up against the back wall threw a dirty look at Inuyasha

who gave him one back. Miroku rolled his eyes at the pair.

"So how's Kagome?" he asked his voice just above a whisper.

Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand over his eyes,

"Well Kago-"

"Hey guys!" Kagome said brightly as she strode into the room. She walked to

where Inuyasha was seated and kissed him on the cheek. Kouga grinned at her

from across the room, earning a threatening growl from Inuyasha.

Ayame had walked in right after Kagome, seeing Kouga flash Kagome that smile

pained her and put her in a bad mood.

"_I was right...he still has feelings for Kagome..." _Ayame thought staring sadly

at Kouga. Kouga shifted his gaze to Ayame and noticed her aggrieved

expression, he started to walk up to her, that was until their teacher walked in.

"Good Morning class!" Ms. Sigato said in a sing song voice. The whole room

rolled their eyes and sat down. Ms. Sigato grabbed her planned from her desk

and sat upon the counter cross legged as she read out the attendance. Ayame

rested her chin on her arm as she stared into oblivion. A piece of paper flew in

front of her face and onto her desk in front of her. Darting her eyes to Ms.

Sigato who was now filing her nails as she read from the literacy book to the

class, she opened the note,

_Ayame,_

_Are you alright? You look upset._

_-Kouga_

Ayame looked over at Kouga who gave her a bright smile that made her stomach

do a flip flop. She scribbled down a note,

__

_**I'm fine why do you ask?**_

_No you're not I can tell these things_

_**Oh really?..but I'm fine..really**_

_Ah huh...Why won't you tell me?_

_**Because it's just stupid girly drama**_

Kouga laughed quietly and wrote back

_lol so? I have a little sister you know_

_**She's five! **_

_Yeah so what? I hear all about how the girls at daycare tease her about her _

_friend Tachi really being her 'boyfriend'._

_**LOL welcome to a girls world, everything is dramatic and girls are mean**_

The shrill ring of the bell cut through the silence. Kouga stood up and said,

"I'll talk to you later Ayame" and exited the classroom.

"_At least we avoided talking about it..."_ she thought as she picked up her stuff

and left.

Kagome stood up and gathered her belongings. She walked treaded up to

Inuyasha who was packing away his stuff.

"So Inuyasha wanna come over tonight, We can rent some movies and get a

pizza or something" Kagome asked giving him a cute pleading look.

"Ummmm...well I'm not sure I can..." Inuyasha began.

Kagome stuck out her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes,

"Please Inuyasha? I haven't seen you all weekend and I missed you" she cooed.

He sighed.

"Alright Kagome..." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome squealed and threw her arms around him. The bell rang out again.

"Got to go! Bye Inuyasha see you tonight!" she called out rushing out the door.

"_Kagome seems fine...she doesn't have to know...what that bastard did to _

_her..." _he thought his anger quickly surfacing.

A voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Inuyasha I appreciate you being enthusiastic about my class and all but you

need to go to second period" Ms. Sigato said with a small chuckle. Inuyasha

shook his head to rid it of the foreboding thoughts.

Before any of them knew it the day was over and the final bell rang.

Miroku slid into the front seat of his car and drove to a convenience store. There

he picked up some chicken noodle soup, a small bottle of ginger ale, cough

syrup, IB Profen, and 2 Hershey bars. Putting the bag in the seat beside him he

started his car and headed to Sango's apartment.

Miroku raised his hand to knock on the door but hesitated,

"I wouldn't want to wake her" he thought.

"She would ring my neck if I did..." he thought half smiling and half cringing.

Miroku quietly opened the door and stepped in, bag in tow. He rounded the

corner to go into the living room when a fist collided with his cheek and sent him

sideways into the kitchen. Sango jumped out in a fighting stance,

"You creep get out of my house before I kick your ass!" she growled.

"Wait Sango please!" Miroku shouted throwing his hands up.

"Miroku?" she asked kneeling beside him on the floor.

His cheek was already bruising and swollen.

"Oh Miroku..." Sango said half laughing.

He looked up at her, Sango's face was flushed and her hair a mess, and she had

a brilliant smile on her face.

"Oww..." he mumbled ,

"You can hit really hard even when your sick..." Miroku added gingerly touching

his cheek.

"I'm sorry" Sango said bending down and softly kissing the bruise.

Miroku gave her a stupid grin, as he wrapped his arms around her in an

embrace.

"But I'll get you sick!" Sango protested as she snuggled closer to him. They

spent a few moments together,

"Oh I got you some stuff to make you feel better" he said letting go and picking

up the bag from beside him.

"You didn't have to..." Sango said smiling.

"So you don't want it?" Miroku asked closing the bag again.

"No I do!" she said putting a hand on the bag.

He chuckled as he stood up. Miroku held out a hand to help Sango up, she took

it happily.

"Ugh...my head feels like it's going to explode..." she wined drifting back to the

couch. Plopping down she pulled the blanket around her as she shivered.

Miroku sat on the edge of the cushion and set the bag on the coffee table.

He pressed his hand to her forehead then to his.

"You have a fever, Sango" he mumbled pulling out all the items in the bag and

setting them on the table.

"Have you eaten anything?" Miroku asked.

"No...I haven't drank much either..." Sango muttered closing her eyes.

He sighed and went into the kitchen with the ginger ale and soup.

"Something smells good" she said softly, inhaling the enticing scent.

Miroku walked into the room with a tray, on the tray sat a bowl of chicken

noodle soup and a glass of ginger ale.

"I hope you feel better" he said with a brilliant smile.

"_Miroku can be so sweet sometimes...when he's not a lech."_ The little voice in her head said.

Sango inwardly laughed, _"Yeah he can"_

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on her couch in her room arguing about what movie

to watch first. Kagome didn't want to watch a scary movie because she was

going to get scared, but Inuyasha liked it when they watched scary movies, she

would always latch onto his arm. Kagome wined again,

"But I'll be scared!"

Inuyasha laughed at her. She got a mischievous smile on her face, grabbing a

pillow she raised it above her head, ready to hit him. Inuyasha gently grabbed

her wrist and held her arm up,

"Hey! Don't hit me, be a good girl!" he laughed.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes grew clouded as a memory flashed before her eyes.

"_Now be a good girl and don't scream" came a voice that seemed to be _

_coming from everywhere, hands tightly gripped her arms pinning her to the _

_ground._

Shutting her eyes tightly, Kagome screamed and struggled to get away from

Inuyasha,

"Let me go! Get away from me! Let go!" she cried out panicking. Inuyasha

immediately let go of her. As soon as the pressure of his hand left her, Kagome

scrambled away from him, trepidity filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms

around herself.

She had no idea what the memory was about all she knew was she was terrified

of it and she had to get away.

"_I recognize that look...she had a flashback of...that night...damn it I really _

_fucked up!" _he thought furiously.

Inuyasha slowly took a step towards her, Kagome was trembling with fear her

eyes were closed tightly, and her hands were smashed over her ears.

"Kagome?" he called out softly.

No response...

Kagome's eyes were closed she could still hear the echo of the haunting words,

she could still feel his hands holding her down, his breath hot on her face.

Inuyasha knelt in front of her and cautiously tried to pull her hands from her

ears. At the contact she flailed her arms around, he struggled with her for a

moment before pulling her into his arms. Her eyes were still shut, as she tried to

push him away.

"Kagome...calm down..please..it's me, Inuyasha...it's alright...everything

alright...just please calm down...just open your eyes...everything is alright" he

whispered into her ear.

Tears fell from her eyes even though they were closed.

Kagome finally opened her eyes, she burst out sobbing as she held onto him.

"Make it go away...please make it go away...please...Inuyasha..make it go

away!" she sobbed onto his shoulder soaking his shirt.

Inuyasha bit his lip, his eyes burned with tears unshed, his heart felt like it broke

a little with every heart wrenching sob Kagome gave out.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took forever to get out! It's like 10 and I still have to finish my history homeowork...and get ready for school...blah! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! 


End file.
